The present invention relates to improvements in convertible pieces of furniture, especially to pieces of furniture which can be converted into upright (plain) chairs or into easy (lounge) chairs.
It is customary to place plain or upright chairs and easy or lounge chairs around a swimming pool, around a table on a veranda or terrace, in the sun room of a house, in a garden or elsewhere. Such pieces of furniture occupy a substantial amount of space, not only at the locale of use but also in storage. Furthermore, it is often sufficient to set up a certain number of upright chairs alone or a certain number of easy chairs alone, not only to save space but also to reduce the cost of garden, poolside, terrace, veranda or other furniture by halving the total number of chairs. Still further, the space on a terrace or elsewhere may not suffice to set up a substantial number of chairs.
On the other hand, applicant has discovered that different types of chairs do, or can, have numerous parts which are similar to or identical with each other, not only as concerns their appearance but also as concerns their sizes. An important difference is that the parts in a simple or upright chair are oriented or distributed differently than the corresponding parts of an easy chair.